wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Descension Ruins
Main article: Locations 'Recommended Level: '''21 '''Party Size Limit: '''4 Description Related Quests and Missions NPC List Caches ''Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Creature List The Corruption Square creatures: Blood-Soaked Hall creatures: Dark Angel Statues Dark Angel Statue 1 *Location: F7 (enter sewers, go right, follow path until frogs and leave sewers). *Information: First you have to find the statue. (Good idea to light the fire down the stairs at the statue.) After that you are able to read six slates. 1/6 at Descension Ruins entry. 2/6 in corridor with two frogs near dungeonentry. 3-6/6 are located in sewers. When go into it, go left every time you can, leave sewers at stairs for 6th slate, when back in sewers go right first, than take left every time you can to find missing slates. *Question: How many days? Three years minus 15 days equals 1080 (3*365-15). *Boss: Chill Out x10 (accelerated Zombies) solo possible Dark Angel Statue 2 *Location: E3 (. Go passed the room with the crushers). *In big hall after sewer 1 you go north and find a door (similar to going to bulls in Aria). After opening right down to sewer 2. Here it's basically like in Aria last sewer to bullsfarming, You go up to statue, *Information: After u talk to the statue u need to talk to 4 tablets. Tablet 4 is in the room across from the statue's room (same place like the Arahawi-cutscene in aria). Head back to where the rez statue is prior to the 2nd sewers, go down and take a right. Follow to the end (underneath another duck area) to find Tablet 3. Head back into the large room (dance hall in Aria) and hug the right wall to find the next tablet. It will be to the right of a crusher spawn. Tablet 1 is located prior to the first sewers (near the entrance of the whole zone). There was a previously blocked off area down the hallway that you need to pass to get Tablet 1. *Then you go back to the statue and it'll demands three offers. You farm 10 black maidens (Monks down at 4.th statue) 20 ropes and 30 bottles of poison (Skulling&Zombietime). Than... *Boss: Morgue Plant and two Morgue Chiefs (like Deathcarrier) solo possible Dark Angel Statue 3 *Location: I9 *Ok. Holy crap this is confusing. First you gotta go to the statue. When u go into the first sewers (just start at the freaking entrrance of the entire dungeon) u take lefts until u find some stairs. Go up those stairs n there will be two zombies then two ghosts. Walk by those dudes n there the third statue is at the top of some more stairs. *it makes u talk to 6 tablets. 1/6 is right behind the 2nd statue. 2/6 is behind the second rez statue (the rez statue has those 2 fire traps in front of it before the crushers room). 6/6 is like where u would typically go down the the basement (floor 2 with the monks n the grand devils) except when u get to the part right when u go up those stairs from the sewers, instead of going down to the monks n grand demons u go the other way n the barrier will be gone. Yea. 6/6 is up there passed some ghosts n skulls n crap. Tablets 3/6, 4/6 and 5/6 are in that sewer in the crushers room. The entrance to this sewer is like to the left of that door u have to open to get to that rez statue after the crusher room. btw there are 2 entrances to this sewer. Both are connected to the crusher room tho. The other one is behind some doors in the crusher room. *Go back to the 3rd statue. It asks u some crap **1st virtue: selfless love AND beloved **2nd virttue: unconditional trust AND time **3rd virtue: courage AND all *Boss: SOME FREAKIN MONSTERS good luck <3 Dremlock Dark Angel Statue 4 *flip the switch in the next room, right passed statue 3. *That door down by the basement (NOT IN THE BASEMENT) where u were like "wtf is this door for?" is unlocked now *Boss inside: MORE FREAKIN MONSTERS <3 Dremlock Dark Angel Statue 5 *flip the switch in the room next to the statue 2 room (bulls room). As soon as u go up the stairs from the sewers where you would go to bulls, take a right instead of a left. It's the room with 2 zombies n a buncha fanatics in it. You had to talk to a tablet in here before... ya... that room. Anyways flip the switch in here then go down to the basement. *Now that ur in the basement. Jump down in the hole behind the stone knights. grab a crystal from the stone knight in the pit. Then jump down the hole next to the gargoyles. In that pit talk to the stone knight and get his crystal. Take both cyrstals n put them in the stone lady statue at the end. Walk to to door behind her n open it *Boss: YOU ARE DOOMED Good luck! <3 Dremlock Maps Floor 1 Floor 2 <3 Dremlock Related Guides Tips The first room is a great farming spot for parties, I wouldn't advise solo farming! Keep in mind, killing Monks will spawn Demons :D